


翠葬Emerald funeral

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Tom Riddle, Gen, Harry Potter is a hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 又名，湖景村的传说。哈利波特是一个猎人，一次意外，他被飓风卷到了湖里，他遇到了那个黑袍男人，与他的梦境向重合……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	翠葬Emerald funeral

版权申明：我只拥有这个短篇，其他的一切都不属于我。  
又及：我的名字借用了罗琳女士的哈利波特，斯莱特林也不属于我。

………………分割线…………

“快下雨了。”猎人看了一眼昏暗的天空，喃喃自语着，把手中的死鹿靠在树边，拿起麻绳熟练地缠绕在树枝上，把它简单地编织成网状，足以支撑住自己的重量。

男人的眼睛是翠绿的，他的额头有一个闪电形状的疤痕，他面容是年轻的，绝对不会超过三十岁，他不记得自己的名字，也不记得自己的亲人，他的脑海里只有对于狩猎的记忆，他也不在乎，在他的观点里，不记得等于没有。

………………

“那就去完成你的猎人梦吧，我会找到你的。”身着黑袍的男孩用银制餐刀在他的额头上勾画出闪电形的符号。他的嘴角上扬出诡异的弧度，额前黑色的碎发遮挡不住他血色眼眸里迸射出的火花……

……

“嘶～操。”男人咒骂着惊醒了，他的小臂悬在织网外面无力地摆动，他试探着移动了几根麻木的手指，习惯性地触碰自己额前的伤疤。

那个男孩如同梦魇，连续十几年出现在自己的梦里，强盗般掠夺着他所有的休息时间。

织网颤抖地越来越剧烈，他无法再一次进入睡眠，空气流动的速度在肉眼可见地加剧，这很不对劲，在他的记忆里，这片森林十几年来一直都是温和的。

狂风如锋利的刀子般绞割着皮肤，织网伴随着高大的树木一同晃动，他紧紧地抓住黑暗中唯一的绳索，指尖扎进手心，留下一片锐痛。视线随着时间地推移逐渐模糊，意识在丝缕间被无形的力量抽离，只留下眼前无尽的空虚和黑暗……

有东西在驱赶着肺部的空气，是水，意识到这一点，巨大的恐慌伸出利爪扭曲了他的心脏，睁开眼睛，他的眼球在水中刺痛，他挣扎着滑动四肢，向一处光斑游去。

有东西抓住了他的腿。

他惊恐的转身，视野被有质感的黑色填充，纯色的长袍随着水流飘逸而自由的摆动，勾勒出人形轮廓。“我还没有让你离开。”

他的声音是丝滑而低沉的，但这并不是真正引起猎人注意的关键，他说话了，在水底。

他试图更加迅速地抽出腰间的匕首，不得不说，在经历了飓风之后，匕首还在他身上真是个奇迹，在他砍向对方的时候，他突然被一股拉力拉出水面。

肺被点燃了，干瘪的胸腔像是与突如其来的氧气发生了剧烈的化学反应，他弯下腰剧烈地咳嗽，吐空了胃袋，翠色的眼睛里充满了生理性的泪水。

这里的天空是墨绿色的，光线依然很暗，只是可以隐约看到远处的模糊的茅草屋和风车。男人甩了甩头，决定向前走。

没有声音，没有炊烟，没有人……只有风车，破旧的船只和茅草屋……麦田发出的沙响也夹杂着湖水寒冷的温度。

用荒凉一词来形容这里是十分温和的说法，男人不知走了多久，直到破旧的木牌又出现在自己的眼前，湖景村。他又回到了原点。

天色渐渐暗下，男人走进离木牌最近的茅草屋，准备在这里度过夜晚。

草屋屋顶被洞穿了，冷风从洞口冲撞进来，卷着草屑。房间是空旷的，中间架着一口大锅，寒冷的空气把焦糊味限制在锅口，而里面的物质因为充分碳化而无法辨认。

坩埚下面没有柴火和灰烬，只是一些模糊不清的图案，随着时间的推移模糊了界限，只有一行字迹勉强可以辨认：“机械文明是这里的宝藏。”

“机械……”男人绿色的眼睛瞪大了，他僵硬地躺在草梗堆里……

……“今天去石子滩吗，Tom？”他看到梦中的自己拉住红眼男孩的手，“我们可以在那里待到晚上，然后去我家吃烤鱼。”

“不了，我今天要离开……”他听到了那个被叫作Tom的男孩的回答……

……“该死。”他猛的从草堆里坐起，拳头捶打着松软的墙壁，任凭锋利地草芒扎进手里，然后他放任自己倒下，辗转反侧，彻夜未眠……

……天空依旧是墨绿色的，他在确定了自己能够大致辨认出方向的第一刻就冲出了这个随时可能会倒塌的屋子，沿着麦田向左转，找到一台废旧的发报机。

他敲打着笨重的机身，试图把手指捅进大大小小的灯口，扭动一切他认为可以转动的按钮。当他听到稳定的滴滴声从古老的机器里转出，他开始奔跑。

一台，两台，三台……墨绿的天空出现了翠色的光斑，像是极光，脚下的道路从来没有如此清晰过，他没有再迷路。

终于，他的面前出现了一座铁门，门边的密码机闪烁着微光，他几乎为这金属特有的光泽沉醉。他的目光沿着铁门旁边的密码机逐渐抬高，原先墨绿色的天空充满了翠色的波光，，男人的手指颤抖着摁响了纽扣形的按钮，他的眼睛闪烁着耀眼的星斑。

警报声，铁门逐渐裂开一条缝，他的脑袋里放起了烟花，直到冷风拂过肩膀。

“我还没有让你离开。”同样的话语，对方站在地面上，黑袍在身后翻滚出波浪，他伸出手，钳制住了猎人的肩膀。

“我想离开。”他咽了一口口水，注视着对方兜帽下露出的下颚。

对方的动作停止了，微乎其微地偏了一下头，猎人洞察到他如精密机械般旋转运作的大脑，“可以，但如果你透露了湖景村的秘密，你就会回来。”对方拉下兜帽，他的眼睛是血色的，他的脸与梦境中的男孩重合了。

…………他猎人在向前奔跑，倾尽全力地，不顾一切的奔跑，似乎跑得足够快就足以甩掉恐惧…

他撞到了一个男孩身上。

“对不起。”他立刻刹住脚，后退两步，眼前的景象令他瞬间失声。

黑发碧眼的男孩后面，是成群结队的人，他们的身上有着诡异的烧焦的痕迹，他们背着行李，向他逃出的方向前进。

“你们不能过去。”他发现自己在尖叫。

“为什么？”

他几乎在嘲笑自己的多管闲事和多愁善感，他该怎么收场？

“因为……”他说出来了，带着麻木的情感，流利自然地不可思议，为了避免更多人的死亡，这是值得的。

…………

“他是个骗子！”“他腰间有刀！”“快把他砸晕！”“把他扔进湖里！”……

嘈杂声消失了，天空彻底暗了下来，他在坠落，水剥夺了他呼吸的权利，他下意识地触碰着自己鲜血淋漓的额头，伤疤还在……

猎人做了一个梦。

“我会回来的。”红眼男孩抓住了他的肩膀。

“你不许离开，你如果离开了，我就成为猎人，永远住在森林里。”

“那就去实现你的猎人梦吧，我会找到你的，Harry。”…………

………

“我找到你了，Harry。”Tom接住了猎人的身体，亲吻着猎人额头的伤疤。

“好梦。”最后，他掩上了翠色的棺材盖……

………………………………

请给自己1分钟思考时间。

…………分割线…………

解析：梦境是Harry过往的现实，湖景村是Harry的故乡。

Harry“逃出后”遇到的居民就是湖景村消失的居民。

烧焦的锅与居民身上焦糊的痕迹相对应，是Tom为操控的居民使用的献祭仪式，锅下的文字是给Harry的提示。

墨绿色的天空暗示湖景村本身就在湖底。

Harry看到的湖边，是从Tom结界外缝隙渗进来的湖水。

Harry看到的的极光是光照射湖面的波光，它在文中和密码机闪烁的微光一同出现，象征Harry渺茫的希望。

结尾黑发碧眼的男孩象征着下一个希望，他进入了湖景村，象征着希望的丧失是一个无尽的循环。

文章结尾天空彻底变暗，是因为Harry被扔进湖水，也是因为Harry丧失了所有的希望。

翠葬，翠的是Harry的眼睛，也是波光，他心底的希望，而这些翠色的美好，都在湖底沉葬。

Harry从已一开始就没有逃出去，Tom策划了一切，他注定葬于湖底。


End file.
